


Step-brother

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Crossdressing Gerard Way, F/M, Frank and Lynz have sex but it benefits the plot okay shsh, Frerard, Gee uses she/her, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mikey doesn't exist sorry, Riding, Sort of incest??, Teen Frank Iero, They're step siblings, Trans Gerard Way, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Gerard Way, innocent gerard, transgirl!Gee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee was fascinated with Frank to say the least. Since he and his father had moved in, Gee had been watching him in awe. The little piece of metal in his lip and nose, the drawings that littered his body, the way those drawings glimmered with sweat when Frank was outside playing sports with is friends. All of this made Gee's stomach swirl with unknown feelings. </p><p>[Fair warning, in this fic Frank is Gee's step brother so this may be counted as a bit of incest?? Gee uses she/her pronouns and is rlly innocent in the beginning. Mikey doesn't exist in this fic just for convenience. There's hints of doubt/noncon and mentions of BDSM. You have been warned.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the first chapter of this wrote for a while and I've always been to scared to post it because of what others might think. Here it is, in all of its shameful glory.

Gee was fascinated with Frank to say the least. Since he and his father had moved in, Gee had been watching him in awe. The little piece of metal in his lip and nose, the drawings that littered his body, the way those drawings glimmered with sweat when Frank was outside playing sports with is friends. All of this made Gee's stomach swirl with unknown feelings. 

Frank was no better off, biting his lip as he watched Gee out of the corner of his eye. She wore a short tennis skirt with a light pink crop top, her pale belly showing. Frank averted his eyes, going back to dribble the basketball in the front driveway. Gee picked and twirled a flower in her fingers, sitting on the grass. She liked watching Frank show off, knowing he was doing it to impress her. It made her feel special, even if in a step sibling way. 

The sun was slowly fading and so were Frank's buddies as they went home. A boy name Pete Wentz was the last left, deciding he was staying the night with his best friend. 

Frank sat down next Gee on the grass, his water bottle in hand. "Wanna go in?" He mumbled, still not used to having a sister. "Sippy." Gee made grabby hands at Frank's bottle and he handed it over. "Come on," Frank breathed, picking Gee up off the ground in his strong arms. Gee giggled and wiggled all the way back into the house and to the living room where Pete was already bothering Ms. Way- Iero. "I'm gonna go take a shower" Frank shook his sweat soaked hair and Gee smiled and said 'Ew', her nose scrunched in disgust. 

Pete made himself at home like he had been doing for years before Frank moved, chatting to Mr. Iero about the latest male gossip. Donna, Ms. Way- Iero, took herself to the kitchen, making room for the new addition of Pete. 

▪▪▪

Frank had a grip on himself, groaning at the warm water washing over his soapy body and the light, feathery touches he was using on his erection. He didn't hear Gee open the bathroom door at first, only when she spoke up from where she was standing to pee. "What are you doing, Frankie?" Frank practically yelled, covering himself from behind the shower curtains "Get out!" Gee almost slipped and fell rushing out of the bathroom after being screamed at. 

What was Frankie doing and why was his thing up? Gee's mind swirled as she looked into her panties at her own. Should she touch it? Gee decided that she'd ask Frank again when he was out of the shower and not as grumpy.

Frank dried off his body and hair, slipping on his boxers. He couldn't get his step sister out of his mind when he touched himself. She was so innocent, so not knowing. Frank came with the image of her on her hands and knees stuck in his mind. 

Frank and Pete headed up to Frank's room, Gee following after them. "Gee honey, let your new brother see his friend, you see him every day" her mother called. Gee pouted and shook her head, "Not enough." She instead sat at the table waiting for dinner. 

▪▪▪

"Frankie!" She screamed, wanting everyone to hurry up. Pete sat in between Gee and Frank, and Gee gave the back of his head the most hateful glare. How dare he split them up, Gee wanted to watch Frankie eat.  

Dinner was slow, everyone sticking around to talk about whatever. Frank kept watching Gee; she was adorable like she had been since day one and Frank couldn't stop thinking about her catching him masturbating. Did she know what he was doing? What if she asked about it? What would he say? 

This time when Frank and Pete went up to his room, no one stopped Gee. "Let's play never have I ever" Pete suggested and Frank sighed "What are you? Five? Besides, Gee's in the room..." "Gee's at least sixteen, she can play." Frank was having an internal debate, Gee acted much younger than she actually was. Maybe she wouldn't understand the game and leave? "Yeah, okay." 

The game started up and Pete told Gee how to play, Frank still keeping his distance from her, afraid he might do something stupid. Gee held up ten delicate fingers proud, "Frankie first!" Pete shrugged and Frank went ahead. "Never have I ever.. kissed a girl." Frank knew that Pete had been with many women, as well as guys, while Frank was stuck in his own sexual fantasies. Pete was the only one to put a finger down. 

"Never have I ever, liked bdsm." Frank blushed as his finger dropped. Gee didn't know what that meant so she just kept her fingers up, "Never have I ever.." Gee decided to bring up the shower incident again. "Touched my princess parts in the shower?" She ended the statement as a question. Pete laughed and lowered a finger "See, this girl gets it." He highfived her and Frankie shook his head. "No. She does not 'get it'. She walked in on me earlier." "Lower your finger, Frankie" Gee tisk'ed, grabbing his hand to do it for him. 

"Never have I ever slept with a unicorn toy" Frank shot at his sister. "Low.. Never have I ever..  ogled at my sister" Pete laughed out loud and Frank went red "I don't do that!" "You do." Pete was smiling but Frank felt like yelling "No!" "You should have saw yourself today, you were basically drooling." "Shut up!" Frank defended, embarrassment and anger clear on his face. Gee didn't know what was going on so she scooted closer to Frank. "I bet you masturbate to her" Pete thought this was funny but when Gee repeated the word, it suddenly wasn't because Frank had stood up and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. "Get out. Shut up and get out!" Frank yelled, just repeating himself as tears welled up in Gee's eyes. Pete basically jumped down the stairs that lead to Frank's room, yelling a thanks and goodbye to Mr. and Ms. Iero. 

Frank sat back in his spot on the floor and hid his face. He'd fucked up, what if his dad found out he liked his little sister in that way? Frank fell back with a groan, closing his eyes and waiting to be eaten by the earth. Suddenly there was a weight on his chest, but not a bad one. Gee laid herself on top of her big brother, looking at his face. "Why are you crying, Frankie?" She asked, putting her head into his neck. 

Frank didn't move, not wanting to test the waters with Gee. If he touched her now, he'd want more of her. She lifted up and pecked his lips, not moving away. "What are you doing.." Frank's voice croaked. "Kissin. Makes momma happy." Gee pushed her lips to his harder, still not moving really. She didn't actually know what she was doing.

Frank yelped when he felt Gee's tongue push into his mouth, lapping at the inside. He didn't know what to do. He had his hands on her shoulders, ready to push her off but he couldn't as he felt himself starting to grow half hard in his pants as Gee made little noises. Gee's tongue worked the inside of Frank's mouth and Frank pushed his into hers, going with the shared kiss. 

Gee moaned aloud and suddenly reality snapped back and hit Frank in the face. He jumped up and pushed Gee off of him, attempting to scoot across the room away from the girl. "Did I do something wrong.." She whimpered and he felt his heart break. "Gee.." She looked up and Frank sighed, "Please leave." 

▪▪▪ Okay, it gets weird. ▪▪▪

The next morning, Frank woke up to Gee's body tangled with his. Her hand was holding his hip, the other under her torso. She hummed when she felt him wake up, not willing to get back up from Frank's bed. She'd woke up early to apologize to Frankie but soon found herself curling up next to him. 

Her hand slipped off his hip and trailed lower without her even noticing where she put it. Frank's breath hitched and he was suddenly awake, hot everywhere. He was naked and his little sisters hand was on his limp dick. "Oh god." Frank moaned as Gee's hand clenched as she woke up. 

"Frankie.." She yawned and Frank's hips bucked into the hand that was now holding his growing member. Gee saw what she saw in the shower once again and the memory came running back. "Is this how you maskturbait?" Gee asked, not knowing how to pronounce the word Pete had said last night. Her hand moved up his length and Frank was frozen. She tried to mimic the movements she saw Frankie doing in the shower, her hand speeding up, stroking her stepbrother's cock. 

Frank's head fell back as his judgment was blinded, letting pleasure build up inside of him until he was about to tip over. Frank grabbed and stilled Gee's hand, switching positions and putting Gee on her belly. "What are you-?" Frank's dominate side took over completely, "Shs, Geebear. Be good for big brother." Gee didn't know what was going on but the feeling of pure happiness was filling her abdomen as Frank breathed into her ear, calling her a sweet name.

"Want Frankie to make you feel good?.." Gee shook her head yes and Frank moaned, stroking himself, sitting on the backs of Gee's thighs. Frank lined himself up with her soft ass, not going in but rather fucking her ass cheeks. "Oh?" Gee didn't know what to think of the movement. Frank's rough hands gripped her bottom as he fucked himself fast and hard against her buttocks. 

He wanted to pound into her, open her virgin hole up and use her for all that she was worth, but he knew he'd hate himself afterwards, this was bad enough. His hips shuttered and soon he was spilling onto Gee's pale backside. 

He held himself over her, looking at the mess he made of his delicate step sister. She was panting and moaning, confused by her own body. Frank flipped her over and held her member, squeezing in gently in his hand. "Ow, Frankie." Gee complained, not liking the tight pressure until his hand moved up and down her length. Gee couldn't stop herself as she moaned. Frank kept a steady pace, pumping her with fluid motion until she came into Frank's hand. "Good girl.." Frank coo'd, milking her though her first orgasm. He couldn't wait to take her virginity. He already wanted more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee and Frank are getting closer, and Lynz gets involved.

The next day before Gee and Frank's parents left for work, they told Frank he was in charge. He planned to take full advantage of that. 

"Gee.. wanna come to my room?" Frank asked Gee from where she sat at the dinner table. Of course he felt bad for what happened yesterday. Gee almost spilled the beans that night. Lucky for Frank, he stopped Gee before she could get it out. 

"Okie dokie." Gee said childishly, "Finished." Gee held up her drawing. It was of a boy with black hair that swooped infront of his face- It was clear to see that it was Frank- and a princess with red hair. 

"Who's the redhead?" Frank leaned on the back of Gee's chair, looking over her. "Me! I'm gonna color it one day." Gee smiled up at Frank. "It's us, Frankie, do you like it?" 

"I love it, babydoll." Frank took it from Gee's hands, noticing her wide toothy smile. "Can I keep it?" 

"Yes! Did I do good?" Gee asked, taking her feet out of her chair and standing up. 

"You did so good. Maybe you deserve a prize.." Frank moved closer to Gee. "Frankie." Gee breathed when Frank pressed himself against her. "Yes, Geebear?" Frank growled into Gee's ear, his thigh going between hers. 

"W-What's happening." Gee moaned softly as she began to get hard against her step brother's thigh. Her hips bucked up without her meaning to and her knees felt weak. 

"You're getting turned on, baby." Frank caught her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling at it and tugging it away. "F-Fr-" Gee stuttered, whimpering Frank's name and only getting out a couple letters. 

"How about I take you upstairs and teach you a few things?" Frank loved Gee's innocence, but what was even better than that was him getting to ruining it. Gee nodded and Frank lifted up her thighs, letting her arms go around his neck to keep herself up. 

Frank carried Gee to his room, setting her on his mattress and staying between her thighs. He pulled her bottom half close to his, grinding against her softly. "Feel that?" Frank's voice was rough. 

"Why is it like that, Frankie?" Gee's voice was high pitched and whiny, her chest rising fast and her heart beating hard in her chest. 

"It means you like it when I do this."' Frank moved his hips forward, pressing his erection against Gee's own. Her head tilted back and a ragged sound left her lips. "I do."

She was panting, wanting Frank to touch her so bad it hurt. "Please, Frankie." 

"Please what, kitten?" Her heart fluttered at Frank's name for her. She thought of her as a little kitty all curled up in her strong big brother's lap, purring cutely. 

"Plea- Oh gosh." Gee's back was arching as Frank's mouth met her collarbone. The way she moved had Frank leaning over her, making her feel so small and defenceless. 

Frank pulled back before he could leave a mark, looking at the pale flesh covered in is own spit and just a tint of red. 

"Wh-y did you stop?" Gee whined, her hips bucking up to move against Frank's. "Can't mark you all up yet. Can't let people know you're mine." 

Frank's breath was taken away as Gee jumped forward, making there lips come together. Her mouth was on his in an instant, her tongue dipping inside of Frank's mouth. 

"Babydoll-" Frank murmured against Gee's lips, pulling away and looking into her innocent eyes. 

"I like that a lot, Frankie.." Gee sighed, falling backwards on the bed. "Feels so good."

Frank cleared his throat, sitting down in the middle of his bed. "We don't have to stop." Frank couldn't help but love his sisters lips. They were so soft and tasted like candy. Her whimpers and moans feeding all his fantasies. 

Gee crawled over Frank, laying down on his chest. Her legs tangled with Frank's, her head going into the crook of his neck. "Frankie?"

"Yeah, Gee?" Frank was staring straight up at the ceiling, his arms wrapping around Gee's frame. 

"Do all brothers and sisters do this?" Gee sounded confused, her eyebrows scrunching together. 

"Well, no." Frank sighed, pulling Gee tighter against him. "Oh."

"It's not a bad thing.. I don't think. I mean, we're not really related." Frank quickly added, wanting so badly to justify his attraction to his baby sister. 

Gee pushed herself up, using her elbows to keep her balance. "Can I give you kissies again?" Gee looked shyly at Frank's lips, her own opening slightly. 

Frank gave a gentle nod and leaned up, pressing a sweet kiss to Gee's lips. She let out a content sigh and tilted her head sightly, Frank's tongue barely ghosting over her lips. 

Their mouths worked together slowly, Frank slipping his hand under Gee's skirt to grip her ass. He just barely dug his nails in, making Gee whimper. 

They jumped apart as soon as there was a loud knock on the door. "Gee! Come out and play!" 

"Who's that?!" Frank whisper-yelled, looking out his window. He couldn't see the door from it so he turned to Gee. 

"It's my friend Lynz!" Gee squealed, running straight for the stairs. "Come on!" Gee motioned behind her for Frank to follow. 

Frank's hard on was slowly dying and he wasn't very happy about this 'Lyn-z' person showing up and ruining his fun. 

They made it down the stairs, Gee going room the door and unlocking it as fast as she could. "Gee, wait! I'm in charge!" Frank didn't want Gee getting kidnapped by opening the door for strangers.

The way Gee embraced this Lynz girl showed that she definitely wasn't a stranger. "Oh Frankie, this is my best friend! Lyn, this is my big step brother!" 

"More like small am I right, " Lynz laughed. "We're like the same size!" It was kind of pathetic Frank was the same size as a girl younger than him. She was wearing tall boots, okay!.

"Frankie, can me and Lynz go outside? Pleaseee." Gee stretched out the word, making it that more adorable. Lynz seemed younger than Gee but mature. He still didn't want two small girls outside alone. 

"Yeah. I'll go with you." Frank grabbed his old beat up shoes, slipping them on. "Gee, go put on some shoes, we'll be right here."

Gee ran to her room down the hall, the one she has been going to quite less since her and Frank had started getting close. 

"Hi, Frankie." Lynz laughed at nothing, scooting closer to the boy she had just met. "You know, you're really cute to be Gee's brother." 

"Um, step. Stepbrother." Frank clarified, taking a step back. "Thank you?" Frank pulled a confused face. What was that supposed to mean? 

"I'm back!!" Gee yelled, jumping between the two. "Outside!" Frank giggled, smiling at Gee's childishness. Lynz scofted before smiling sweetly at Gee. 

They made there way outside, Frank grabbing his basketball and walking out onto the driveway. Gee was walking to sit in the grass but Lynz stepped in front of her before she got there.

"Let's play hide and seek, Gee." Lynz smiled, grabbing Gee's hands. Gee smiled right back, nodding her head yes. 

"I get to hide first!" Gee called out, making sure she did. "Of course." Lynz stepped back, putting her hands over her eyes and starting to count. "1," 

Gee rushed to find a hiding spot, running to the side of the house just to get out of sight. 

"15," Lynz was almost to twenty and Gee was quickly deciding where to hide. She ducked behind a garbage bin and sat on the ground, waiting until Lynz would either find her or give up. 

"20. Ready or not, here I come!" Lynz shouted, walking over in front of Frank who was concentrated on his shot. 

"Frankie, Frankie!" Lynz tugged at Frank's wrist, pulling him out of his zone. "What's wrong, Lynz?" 

"I lost Gee! We were playing hide and seek and I've looked everywhere outside. Please help me look inside!"

Frank's eyes widened. "Are you sure she's not outside?" Fuck, he was supposed to watch her. 

"Really, Frankie. I searched everywhere. I think she's hiding in your room because she knows I wouldn't go there."

"Come on, I'll take you there." Frank walked ahead of Lynz, dropping his ball in the carport before closing it and taking Lynz inside. "Lock that door, I don't want her going out the front to try to find us when we're already in here." 

Lynz nodded, locking the door and grinning to herself. "Your bedroom?"

"Right." Frank walked up the stairs, Lynz hot on his tail. "Gee?" Frank called, walking into his room and scanning the mess. He walked over to the bed, looking under it, he opened the closet and picked up his dirty clothes. Gee wasn't in his room. 

"You sure she's in-" Frank turned around, only for Lynz to cut him off by jumping onto him. Frank fell backwards onto his bed, Lynz's legs wrapped around him.

Her hands cupped Frank's face as she forced a kiss on his lips. Frank struggled, trying to push her off of him, but they were the same size and Frank couldn't just easily lift her off. 

Frank went to protest and Lynz used the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. 

Frank started to calm down, letting Lynz kiss him. He really shouldn't be doing this. Lynz was his step sister's best friend. Not to mention, only around 16 while he was almost 18. 

She took Frank's hands in hers and moved them under her skirt. He let her. 

Frank slowly gained confidence, gripping her ass and kissing her back. 

"Frankie.." Lynz whimpered grinding down and getting Frank hard. It wasn't Frank's fault he was a horny teenager, he was really turned on by the friction from the girl in his lap. 

"Oh wow." Frank breathed, sitting up and reconnecting their lips. Lynz's kiss was as sweet as battery, while Gee's was soft and slow.

"I know what's going on. I saw the way your hair was all messed up when you and Gee answered the door. The way you were breathing hard. I know what you two do." 

Lynz sat up, moving in Frank's lap, enjoying the way his erection felt against her. Frank couldn't form a response as he moaned, pushing back against the girl.

"You looked so fucking sexy. What does she have that I don't? I have boobs. They're all yours Frankie." She pulled her shirt over her head, taking off her bra right in front of Frank. 

"Touch em, baby. Please." She practically begged like a whore, taking Frank's hands from her ass and pushing her breasts against them, making him cup them. 

"Your hands are so warm, feel so good, Frankie." Lynz was really making it hard for Frank to say anything. Even if he tried, it'd come out in a desperate moan. 

"Got condoms?" Lynz asked and all Frank could do was stutter "D-Drawer," before he reached over to find them. 

Lynz pulled down Frank's pants, palming him before taking him out of his underwear. She created a fist around his cock and jerked him a few times. 

Frank's head went back with a groan, Lynz pulling away to take the small piece of foil from him. 

Lynz opened it with her teeth, some of her lipstick spread off her lips from kissing Frank so hard. Some of it left on his face. 

Frank's cock was standing proud, him extremely turned on despite the situation. She rolled the rubber onto him and positioned himself over his cock. 

Moving her panties out of the way, Lynz sunk down slowly. Lifting her hips back up, she dropped down again. By the time she sunk all the way to Frank's base, they were both howling in pleasure.

One of Frank's hands was playing with her soft breasts, the other was on her nice ass. She let Frank almost slip all the way out before sinking back down on him.

Frank totally forgot about finding Gee, because right now his cock was buried in a really hot girls pussy and that was enough to make any bisexual boy forget anything.

Lynz leaned forward, pushing her breasts into Frank face. Her hands went behind his head as she bounced on his thick member. 

Frank was so close to cumming, rubbing his face between Lynz's boobs. He was panting and moaning, both his hands moving to grip her hips.

"Frank Anthony Iero Jr., why in the world did you leave your little sister on the lawn!" Frank almost had a heart attack as his dad yelled from downstairs.

"Get off of me!" Frank yelled, trying to push Lynz off. "So close, gonna make me cum." Lynz moaned, speeding up and clenching down on Frank's swollen cock. "Daddy!, Oh God." Lynz shuttered, Frank deep inside of her as she came. 

Frank couldn't stop himself. Hearing someone moan those words for him was too much, making him shoot hot cum into the condom. His cock twitched as he let out a low growl. 

"Do you have a girl up there?! Get your asses down here this second."


End file.
